


Day 3: Double Date

by TheMadKillerPlum



Series: Kirona Week 2015 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul has an idea and it seems Kid will be joining him. Kirona with soma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Double Date

The flat that Soul and Maka live in always feels inviting to Kid. He's going over there again today, to meet Crona as usual. Sometimes he goes round to take them on a date, other times to just say hi. Other times he goes round to hangout with Crona in their room and just in general around the apartment. Kid was walking up the building's staircase to do the latter of those today. He makes sure everything looks okay, hair is fine, no dirt or anything unwanted on his clothes; and then he knocks on the door. A second or too later soul stands before him, “Oh hey, Kid.” Soul greets, “Crona's in their room waiting for you.”

Kid walks into the main room and Soul closes the door behind him “How are you?” He asks Soul, hanging his jacket up.

“I'm not that bad, I guess.” He replies with a slight smile. “But things are weird with Maka?” He mentions.

Kid looks at him quizzically, “Is it just her? Or is it between you both?” Kid breaches the subject knowingly. “Because in my experience with this, it's usually not just one of you.”

Soul sighs and opens up a little, “We're fine relationship wise, you know we always are but... I don't know, it seems like she maybe wants to...” He stops for a brief moment, thinking of the right words. “Maybe go out more? We _do_ spend a lot of time just hanging around in here when we're not on missions, I guess.”

Kid has a feeling that Soul is the one who wants to go out somewhere. Maka may want to as well, but he likes to think he knows Soul well enough to know who really wants what. Nonetheless Kid thinks the idea is nice all the same, “So why not go on a date together then?” It seems rather obvious to Kid that this is the easiest solution.

Soul kicks his foot a little trying mask his embarrassment, “It feels weird taking time out just for the two of you. Everyone looks at you and thinks they know you. Plus there's the trouble of trying to find things to talk about.” He looks up a little more and stops kicking his foot as much, “You know I find it hard to act cool around her most of the time.” Kid knows this is an overstatement, because he nearly always is his cool self, but he also knows that Soul doesn't feel as much a need to around her, and so ends up being a bit more 'himself' though one can argue it's just a different side to him.

“I know you can find it hard.” Kid thinks for a moment, “Why don't you try to make the date easier somehow? Somewhere with less talking? Maybe where it's _easier_ to talk.”

Soul looks directly at Kid and the cogs begin to turn, why didn't he think of this early he wonders. He stands looking at Kid before realising he still needs to voice the idea to him, “Why don't we just double date?” Kid looks confused but before he can say that Soul continues, still amazed by how simple an idea it is. “I can go out with Maka, you can go out with Crona. It's a win-win.”

Kid feels a need to calm him down, “Bear in mind; I will need to ask Crona, and you: Maka.” Soul still full of energy tries to comment, but Kid continues, “Plus you need to think of something the four of us can do. I know you're proud of this idea, and it's not at all bad. I just don't want you to get carried away like you sometimes do.”

Soul takes a deep breath and talks to Kid again, “Okay yeah, you're right. I'll ask Maka if she'd be up for going out to begin with and maybe plan with her where we could go.” Realising he forgot a detail, “And I will make sure to mention it's a double date don't worry.” Soul can see Kid is happy enough with how he is from his explanation and heads to Crona's room. Soul stands around a while before deciding to think about some of the things they could do, places they could do them; he realises there's a lot to do. He decides a lot of it is more down to how they feel when they talk about it, and even some it down to the night at hand, before heading to his room to chill and do his own thing.

Kid after being held up 'planning', heads into Crona's room. He comes in, to see them looking out the window before seeing him at the door and embracing him in a hug. “I missed you.” Crona tells him tightening the hug.

He responds in kind making sure not to hug too tightly “I missed you too.” they both hold the hug, moving to their bed. They both lie down and break apart slightly to look at each other properly. Crona stares at him with a light smile, this causes Kid to look away slightly in a fit of blushing. But being that they both still were linked by the arms he doesn't manage to turn very far away. Crona fully beams a smile and Kid pecks them on the cheek. They'd both been very slow to get physical in any way, the first time they held hands involved several mentions of it before, as well as consensual checking before the actual moment at hand. They were both roughly a month or so into the relationship at that point.

Kid constantly wants to show affection, it's still somewhat new to him but he likes the idea a lot. Giving attention to the one he loves, showing that love as much as possible. But for a while he was scared. He is still now, but he is slowly getting used to it; before it was much worse. Part of him was scared it would be too much for Crona, they are quite fragile emotionally and he didn't want to cause them anxiety. Another thing, though he cared not to admit it as much was that he was worried he would show his love 'incorrectly'. It wasn't that he thought there _was_ a right and a wrong, but he didn't know for sure, so there might have been. Crona had similar issues to begin with, worrying about doing it wrong for example, though they were convinced that if there wasn't a way they would find one. Crona was also scared of being too full on too fast as well, but unlike Kid (worrying about their anxiety), they were worried that the intensity would send Kid away. Crona didn't like the idea of holding back but they hated the idea of losing Kid all together. One day they voiced these opinions to each other and decided to try, slowly but surely. It was becoming easier over time, one of the things they do most is cuddle nowadays in fact. They had only kissed a few times 'properly' as Crona sees it. Kid says a kiss is a kiss regardless. But as far as Crona is concerned there is a very big difference between the quick kisses that Kid likes to give here and there, and a kiss on the lips: a 'proper' kiss.

They lay on the bed a while, Kid spooning Crona. They often ended up like this, whether they meant to or not. They talk about everything and nothing before kid remembers what Soul had talked to him about earlier, “Crona?” Kid asks. “Soul was talking about the idea of going on a date with Maka” He starts.

“Aww, that's nice. I'm sure she'll appreciate it.” They express, truly caring for Maka who is a best friend to them. Almost more then that even.

“It is,” Kid continues, “But I bring it up because Soul proposed a double date. That is to say, Me and you along with Maka and Soul.”

Crona turns to look at Kid and judge how honest he's being “Really? You mean like a proper date? Not just a day out?” Truth be told Kid doesn't often take Crona out on 'proper' dates, partially because he knows it's a lot for Crona to think about. But he would be lying if he said he doesn't love going out on dates with Crona when they both do.

“My understanding is that it will be a 'proper' date.” He clarifies, “But I will happily not attend if you wanted to stay here instead.”

Crona thinks for a minute, weighing up the anxiety and worry they would have against the idea of going on a date with Kid, as well as being around their best friend and an equally dear friend. “Okay then!” They announce pulling him into another hug, “We'll go on a double date.” A moment passes before a question arises, “People do this thing normally right? We won't be looked at as being weird right?”

Kid lays a kiss on their forehead and calms them “It's not something everyone does, but it's definitely not unheard of.” He returns to spooning them and lays another kiss on their head. “If you do change your mind that's completely fine okay? It's more important you feel comfortable.” As he finishes he gives Crona a tight squeeze. Crona returns to squeeze and smiles. They lie there for a good amount of the day, just savouring the embrace.

Kid goes over his attire once more, making sure everything is perfect. A suit similar in theme to his usual clothes, but much more sleek and refined. Another distinct edition being the replacement of his usual tie; he instead wears a cravat, emblazoned with a skull motif. His jacket that he is yet to wear following in the colour scheme by being pitch black, with an upturned collar. He looks to see that he's got a little bit of time and takes a deep breath. “You nervous, Kid?” Liz chimes in, meeting him in the foyer, “It's unlike you to be _this_ worked up over Crona.” She winks showing that although she does care, she also enjoys winding up Kid.

“It's simply been a while since our last 'proper' date.” He talks while every so often checking the time, “Plus going on a double date is new to me as well. I dread to think how Crona may feel towards the unfamiliarity.” He decided it's about time to start walking to have a good amount of time to say hi as well as walk with Maka, Soul and Crona to the restaurant that Soul decided on.

As he's getting ready to leave Liz gives him a once over, at his request, to check his back for anything. “The main thing to make sure not to do is get too mushy over one another. It's supposed to be friends hanging out and there happen to be two relationships amongst that group.” She gives him the go a head and after thanking her for the advice he heads off.

Maka has been mostly ready a while now, deciding to take her time on her hair getting it just how she wanted. Soul on the other hand is still trying to decide a few pieces of his outfit for the night. He's trying to decide on a shirt and tie combo, he's narrowed it down to three sets of ties on shirts. Crona needs the least amount of time to get ready, not particularly caring for make-up; though deciding to wear a little since it is a 'proper' date. Crona also doesn't own many clothes, in fact if it weren't for Maka Crona would still be happy with all the clothes that they came here with. But Maka had insisted that they couldn't get by with just a few black dresses and a white suit. For this night Crona chose one of the dresses they hadn't worn yet. A long black dress, almost down to their feet, with a pattern of flowers on a separate layer on top of the rest of the dress. Though they enjoyed colours in all forms, Crona preferred – as a rule – to wear black, or white. Maka always said that Crona and Kid always walking in black and white made them look like they were always going to a wedding or a funeral. Maka came in to check if they were ready, wearing her almost summer dress, being very flowery, though with more covering since it's still cold this time of year. “Soul finally decided what to wear, you almost ready? Kid should be here soon.”

Crona appreciates Kid arriving slightly earlier than needed, it calms them. They can also see it calms him, as whenever they look through the peep-hole and he's on the other side, he seems to look at lot less stressed when they open to the door. “Yeah, I think I'm ready.” Crona replied, always worried they may have forgotten something even though they essentially went through a routine every time.

Not a minute passes before Kid is there at the door, “Ah we were just saying you'd be here soon.” Maka says letting him in. “Is it especially cold out?”

“You'd probably want at least a jacket or a light coat.” Kid recommends stepping in for a moment, whilst the three of them finish getting ready. Crona, fairly certain they have in fact not forgotten anything, meets Kid just in front of the doorway. They're met by a blushing and seemingly unaware of staring Kid, “ I take it you like me in this dress.” Crona smiles with a giggle.

Kid becomes aware of his prolonged looking, “Yes, it suits you rather well.” Holding back on quite how he feels. If it were up to him he'd spend cuddling and, given that Crona did not mind, kissing them. But Kid pushed these thoughts back; this night may be partially for the both them, but it was moreso for the entire group of them.

Whilst distracted by the process of restraining those thoughts Crona wraps their arm around his, hugging him slightly, “You look very cute as always.” As much as it embarrasses Crona to say this, they think it's worth it for the mad blush that Kid gets. Crona found out a long time ago that Kid likes being told nice things, but especially that he's cute. Soul and Maka are ready soon enough and they head to the restaurant.

Full after the meal they all decide to stay there a while and talk, having an after-dinner drink as well. It starts to get late and they stand up, exiting into the cold breeze outside. As they all walk back to the apartment, each one of them can feel the cold creeping into their cheeks and hands. Maka side-steps into Soul gently, it takes him a moment before he realises what she's implying and wraps his arm around her. Soul leans his head onto hers for moment, “I love you, you know that right?”

She giggles a little, “Of course I know that, and I love you too.” He gives her a loving squeeze and lifts his head up, “You big goof.” She comments, before returning the sentiment.

Crona and Kid stand behind the two, still feeling the cold. Kid reaches into his jacket pocket, he produces two gloves and hands one to Crona. “What about my other-” Crona starts, their other hand is soon in Kid's, “Oh.” They smile and lean down slightly to kiss his cheek, soon sending foreign heat into it. They stand back up, giving his hand a squeeze, which is soon returned. It takes them the better part of an hour to walk back; it might have been shorter had it been colder. But the air seemed to be filled with a shared warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing in the present tense (which I really not used to) if I screwed up somewhere big, let me know.


End file.
